


JAEBRI KISSIN BUT NOT DRUNK THIS TIME LOL

by citronlad



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, THEY KISS AND HOLD HANDS, jae gets flustered lol, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlad/pseuds/citronlad
Summary: they kiss and hold hands. only jaebri prompt that matters





	JAEBRI KISSIN BUT NOT DRUNK THIS TIME LOL

**Author's Note:**

> i don't reread my work ehehehehehehehe

“So what’s it like?”

“Eh, what are you talkin about jae?” younghyun looked over at the other with a questioning stare from the floor of their shared dorm.

“To kiss someone.” jae responded as he hit the power button on his phone and set it to the side. The other was shocked at the sudden question but stabilized himself.

“It’s.. it’s nice usually.”

“Like how?” jae pressed, causing younghyun to slightly flush. This was fucking embarrassing.

“Like, um, you get to hold someone and hold their hand and just have like a moment of closeness. That’s why i like it.”

“Isn’t gross though?”

“What are you talkin’ about jae.” he laughed.

“Like, you have to deal with getting spit everywhere, right?”

“You need to stop watching porn.”

“Eh, shut up. I’m serious.” jae swatted at the laughing younghyun as he tried his best to control his laughter.

“OKAY, okay, i’ll stop laughing at you stop hitting me.” he caught his breath with a smile still on his face before he continued.

“I mean, yeah, There’s spit. It’s your mouth.” he joked.

“Don’t be mean.” jae whined as he threw a small book at him.

“You’re so abusive… anyways, yeah it can get messy, but that’s only if it gets heated like for real.”

“You ever kissed someone like that?” younghyun looked over at the other with a questioning look before the other averted his eyes. 

“I have… it was with an ex though. I don’t really prefer it to be that way. I like.. I like when i can just hold my partner, you know? Like, when i can just be with them on some cheesy ass movie date and just kiss them. You ever wanted that?” the question directed towards jae surprised him, he hesitated before answering.

“Uh, i mean.. Yeah. yeah i have.” jae looked down sadly. 

“Hey, none of that sad stuff.” younghyun grabbed and held his hands in attempt to cheer him up, softly swinging the others arms.

“Why haven’t you if you wanted to? By choice? School?”

“Nah, i just haven’t found anyone that likes me.” jae looked up and met his eyes. That same sad sulky look he always made when he was going through it. It made younghyun go soft. He’s being for real about this conversation, huh? You’d think this would just be some kind of conversation between some horny teens, but no. Just jae being a sap!

“I’m sure people have liked you before! They probably just havent come out and told you. Maybe they were scared of being rejected. You are THE park jaehyung. Who wouldnt wanna date you?” i know i do he thought as soon as he saw jae show a small smile on his face. He’s cute.

“It’s just.. I don’t know! I guess i just was too ugly maybe.”

“Oh jae… you really thought that?” jae retracted his hands and set them into his own lap as soon as he noticed the smile drop from the others face.

“Hey no! For real, jae? You think you were ugly?” he reached for jaes right hand, rubbing circles to the back of his hand with his thumb. Yes guys the gay circle thumb thing LOLL

“I mean, it made sense at the time! Ah don’t make me feel bad for my feelings ughhhh!” jae sighed as he let his body fall back onto his bed for dramatic effect before sitting back up.

“Okay, but park jaehyung and ugly or antonyms! Opposite sides of the spectrum!”

“okay !” jae’s smile grew wider as he laughed. Younghyun smiling back at him.

“Okay but like back to what we were talkin about!”

“And that was?”

“Kissin, man. Never had one.”

“Oh! That’s why? Cause you never dated anyone?”

“Hey, don’t make me sound like a loser now.” 

“Okay, but you still could have had your first kiss at some point. You probably had plenty of chances, but youre so dumb.” he flicked jae in the forehead, which the other responded with a slap to his head.

“Shut up! How?” brian composed himself to answer the other.

“Hm.. it’s different for everyone. Some people think it’s an act of intimacy or love and others think it can be a platonic kinda thing. Friends with benefits?”

“What do you view it as?” what was jae on about now?

“I don’t really mind. Like i guess it would have to be a close friend.”

“You mind takin one for the team?” jae’s ears turning red as he let the words out.

“What are you gettin at?”

“Do...do i have to say it?” younghyun stared at jae in faux confusion.

“Are you fucking serious...can i uh… i don’t wanna say it. never mind.” he was comparable to a tomato by now. This made younghyun start to laugh. 

“Eh, dont laugh! I’m gonna go to jimin’s dorm.” jae said as he stood up and grabbed his phone and keys. Younghyun still giggling as he got up as well to stop jae.

“wait, i’m only messing with you!” was the last thing said before he took jae by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. Jae let put a shocked gasp before relaxing into younghyuns hold. He placed a hand onto his shoulder while younghyun opted to pull jae closer by his waist. The kiss seemed to last for minutes when in reality it was only around a couple seconds. Before jae pulled back for air. The after shock hit him as his ears turned completely red and his cheeks flushed violently. Younghyun only laughed at the other in his embarrassed state. They were still holding each other despite this.

“Was it good? Did you like it?”

“I-it was weird!” jae stuttered out which made the other somehow laugh louder.

“Was- oh god eheh, was it because you liked it so much you don’t know how to handle it. I bet you liked it! You like me don’t you?” younghyun teased. Jae went silent. Oh..

“I- you do like me?” jae only nodded. Younghyun responded with even more kisses to his face. 

“I like you too!” he responded in between.


End file.
